Misinterpretation
by Eternally Anonymous
Summary: Yuuta is nervous. And with good reason. Shusuke and Saeki seem to be doing everything within their power to complicate poor Yuuta's life. What happens when they start questioning his love life? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, bad writing (this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote)**

**Pairings: Nothing official, since it is all about misinterpretation...**

**A/N: Characters and general plot were heavily influenced by Sleepless-In-NewYork.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any other trademarked, copyrighted, or otherwise mentioned entity within this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

During one Friday practice, the sun shone overhead as two boys swung their rackets in succession. As the ball approached, it curved around the first racket only to be hit by the second.

"Six games to love," Momoshiro called out a moment later.

"That was easy," said Shusuke smiling.

"Hardly worth the effort," Saeki added. Their opponents, Ryoma and Kaidoh, glared at each other causing Shusuke's smile to widen and Saeki to laugh.

It had been a year since Saeki transferred to Seigaku, and the team was doing well. At first, the team was excited to meet Saeki; then they learned Saeki was Shusuke's childhood friend. Shusuke and Saeki could usually be found together. Sometimes they whispered plots amongst themselves and other times they stood back to watch the mayhem.

The regulars would never forget the time Shusuke and Saeki cornered and threatened every teammate one by one, until the entire team wore floppy ears and a sheep costume. Then Shusuke 'convinced' Tezuka to wear a blue dress with a white cane, while Saeki sang _Mary had a Little Lamb_. By now, the regulars had learned to avoid the two of them together at all cost.

"Saeki-kun," Shusuke said as he put his racket up.

"Hmm?" Saeki replied taking a drink.

"Want to spend the night?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget the joint practice on Monday," Eiji called out as the two retreated from the courts.

* * *

><p>After his team practice ended, Yuuta decided to go home for the weekend and visit his family. He was feeling a little homesick, but mainly he wanted to escape Mizuki. For the last few days, Mizuki decided it would be a good idea to wake Yuuta up at 3 A.M. for an extra early morning practice. This 'practice' meant that he was exhausted in class and got yelled at for sleeping during lectures. Now he had detention on Saturday.<p>

As he walked home, he suddenly remembered he was going to play against Kippei tomorrow. 'I should have called him before I left,' he thought sullenly. Shusuke had a nasty habit of tapping the phone lines for his own convenience.

Once he arrived, he pulled out a key and opened the door before letting himself inside. He dropped his bag on the nearest chair and entered the living room before slowly backing away. Two of his least favorite people were lounging on the sofas watching a movie.

"Yuuta-kun," Shusuke called out once he spotted his favorite and _only_ little brother. Shusuke leapt up and hugged his brother. "It's been far too long since I saw you last,"

"Aniki," said Yuuta, flustered by his brother's antics. "It's only been three days."

"Three long days," he replied before forcing Yuuta onto the sofa between him and Saeki. "Now tell me how you've been doing."

"Well…" Yuuta replied nervously. "I took a math quiz today."

"And?" Shusuke prompted.

"I ate spaghetti and green beans for lunch," he said praying the questioning would stop.

"Did you drink milk with your lunch?" Shusuke asked.

"…"

"You need to drink milk if you want to grow tall," Shusuke commented.

"You're one to talk," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Shusuke asked with a threatening smile.

"Nothing," Yuuta replied as he wished he were anywhere but here. He decided to distract himself by turning to the movie. He watched a few scenes in awkward silence. As the minutes stretched by, he slowly turned pink. They were watching a romance.

Saeki noticed Yuuta's discomfort and smiled before asking, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Yuuta replied nervously.

"Are you in love?" Saeki asked bluntly.

"No," he said too quickly. "What makes you think that?" Yuuta's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Who is it?" Shusuke asked. Now his interest was piqued.

"N-nobody," he replied. This was one conversation he did not want to have with his brother while watching Casablanca.

"How long have you been together?" Saeki asked.

"I haven't…" Yuuta said. "I'm going to my room," he announced giving up. It was easier to flee than to face the onslaught of questions. He ran upstairs and locked his door. He doubted the lock would keep his brother out but at least it was something. 'At least I can call Kippei and change our plans,' he thought with a sigh. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>Shusuke and Saeki exchanged a quick glance as Yuuta stormed away. With a nod, they both rose and crept upstairs. They stepped lightly on the landing and put an ear to Yuuta's door to listen to his muffled voice<p>

"About our plans tomorrow, I'm going to have to change them," Yuuta said. "Something came up."

There was a pause.

"Around 11," Yuuta replied.

Another pause.

"See you then," he said before hanging up.

At this, Saeki and Shusuke stared at each other. This was noteworthy news. After waiting a few minutes to make sure Yuuta was done doing anything of interest, Saeki and Shusuke retired into Shusuke's room next door.

"This is serious," Saeki said.

"Yes," Shusuke agreed. "Yuuta-kun is in love," he announced. It was an irrevocable fact. Yuuta Fuji was in love. There was no alternative or alternate explanation.

"We need to know who it is," Saeki stated with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Yes," Shusuke replied creepily.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Yumiko Fuji returned home. She immediately noticed Yuuta's bag slung across a chair as well as Saeki's things. She shook her head at the mess before preparing dinner. Half an hour later, she called everyone down for rice and curry.<p>

As Yuuta, Shusuke and Saeki sat down to eat, Yumiko couldn't help but notice something was off. Shusuke and Saeki kept exchanging glances and Yuuta avoided all eye contact.

"How was your day?" she asked to break up the silence.

"Okay," Saeki replied. "Tezuka-san gave us fifty laps to run today."

"Hmm," she replied "Fewer than usual."

Yuuta slapped his forehead. Only his family would respond this way.

"And you?" Yumiko asked Yuuta.

"I didn't drink any milk," he replied, stifling a yawn. This was followed by an awkward moment of silence.

"Today we watched Casablanca," Shusuke said pleasantly. He then turned to carefully watch his younger brother's reactions.

Yumiko, Saeki and Shusuke proceeded to discuss Casablanca and other classic romances in depth as Yuuta wished he were dead.

After dinner, the family went to the living room so Saeki and Yumiko could discuss the finer points of Pride and Prejudice, as Yuuta tuned them out. Yuuta pulled out his English textbook and began translating the passage:

_It is spring. The girls watch dogs. The boys talk to them. I pet the cat. It is warm. I like pizza. They dislike green beans. I eat corn._

Yuuta sighed. English homework was both boring and pointless. How often would he need to translate the phrase _I eat corn_ in daily life. As he struggled through the list of pointless sentences, he noticed an annoying presence. At first Shusuke was only staring at him. Then Shusuke moved closer. Now he sat beside Yuuta.

"It's _I give the gift_ not _I want the gift_." Shusuke commented, as he looked Yuuta's homework over.

"Thank you, Aniki" Yuuta replied unsure. A few moments later, he stood up and announced, "I'm going to bed".

* * *

><p>As soon as Yuuta left the room, Shusuke followed. Shusuke's eyes gleamed with anticipation. Yuuta had to be up to something. There was no way any normal middle-schooler went to bed at 6:30. After half an hour, Saeki joined him.<p>

"Anything?" Saeki whispered.

"No," Shusuke replied with a frown. Something was wrong. Yuuta had to be up to something. Something blackmail worthy.

After waiting a few more minutes, Shusuke picked the lock on the door and peaked through the crack.

"He's sleeping," Saeki finally said.

"Why…" Shusuke began. Then it hit them. Yuuta was tired because a certain someone was keeping Yuuta up at night. That someone had to be his lover. And based off Yuuta's exhaustion whatever they did lasted well into the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally decided to begin posting this multichapter fic. This story is almost complete so updates should be soon (or whenever I get internet access).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any other trademarked, copyrighted, or otherwise mentioned entity within this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The next morning, Saeki woke up to an annoying beeping. He turned over trying to block out the sound, only to make it worse. A few seconds later, he begrudgingly woke up and turned off his watch's alarm.

"It's too early to be awake," he murmured before looking around. Everything was in place.

"Shusuke-kun?" he called out.

"Mhmh," the lump on the bed replied.

"Get up," Saeki ordered. There was no response.

"Fine," Saeki said as he stood up on his sleeping bag. The gray haired adolescent left the bedroom and headed downstairs. Once there, he filled a bucket with ice before returning upstairs.

"Shusuke-kun?" he asked again, while shaking Shusuke's shoulder. "If you don't get up now, I'm going to dump ice on you," Saeki threatened.

Two blue eyes instantly opened, before narrowing threateningly. "You wouldn't," Shusuke said.

"I would, now get ready".

The two boys threw on clean clothes before walking downstairs. As they entered the kitchen, they spotted Yuuta eating cheerios. "Hello Yuuta-kun," Shusuke practically shouted.

"Good morning, Aniki," Yuuta replied with a sigh. His plans for leaving unnoticed were now ruined. "You're up early," he commented.

"It's not often I get to see you," Shusuke said, "Let's go to the mall".

"Uh…maybe later," Yuuta replied. Going to a mall was not high on any boy's list of things to do.

"Let's go to the amusement park," Shusuke said.

"No".

"Why not?" Shusuke asked threateningly.

"Because I…" Yuuta replied. "…I have stuff to do," he finished lamely, knowing this would not satisfy his brother's curiosity. He glanced at the time before standing up. "I have to go".

"Here," Saeki said handing Yuuta a bottle of milk as he left.

Yuuta rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Saeki and Shusuke sat beside a tall, plain building; playing a never-ending game of war. First Saeki would lose until he had five cards; then miraculously he would have a winning streak until the cycle repeated.<p>

"I'm bored," Shusuke announced, setting his cards aside.

Saeki froze. A bored Shusuke was dangerous, especially when he announced it to the world.

"Is Yuuta ever going to get out of there?" Shusuke asked gesturing to the building beside him.

Saeki stood up to peer inside a large window. "He's still sitting in there staring at a textbook," Saeki reported. "It doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon".

At this Shusuke stood up. He turned his head this way and that. There simply had to be something interesting to do. After looking at his options, he decided to approach the tennis courts. "Let's see if Mizuki is around," Shusuke said with a malicious grin.

As luck would have it, the regulars of St. Rudolph were having a Saturday morning practice. The players had just returned after a fitness run and were gathered while catching their breath.

"Hello Mizuki-san," Shusuke called out as he walked on the courts.

"What a coincidence running into you here," Saeki added, feigning surprise.

"Of course they ran into us, we're at St. Rudolph's tennis courts," whispered Shinya to his doubles partner.

At the sound of Shusuke's voice, Mizuki spun around. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by," Saeki replied.

"Leave. Now," Mizuki ordered.

"But we just arrived," Shusuke said as though he were genuinely hurt by Mizuki's welcome.

"Get Out," Mizuki threatened.

"Or what?" Shusuke asked opening his eyes. Mizuki took a few steps back.

"O-or," Mizuki replied hesitantly. He turned to Yoshirou and ordered, "Make them leave".

"I don't care if they're here or not," Yoshirou replied refusing to get involved in this conflict. "Let's get back to practice," he suggested.

"F-fine," Mizuki said. "Everyone d—".

"Did you hear that the shop down the street now has wasabi flavoured ice cream?" Shusuke interrupted.

Mizuki glared at Shusuke, "As I was saying, everyone—".

"I didn't know that," Saeki replied. "We should stop by there today."

Mizuki fumed. "EVERYONE—".

"I hear it's quite delicious," Shusuke said ignoring Mizuki.

"RUN".

"Do you think our team would like it?" Saeki asked.

"TEN".

"Maybe if we told them it was mint flavoured," Shusuke said.

"LAPS".

"Good idea," Saeki replied. "Maybe we could give some to Inui for h—".

"CAN'T YOU DISRUPT YOUR OWN PRACTICE?" Mizuki shouted at the two.

"Of course not," Saeki replied cheerfully, "We have today off".

After five prolonged minutes, Mizuki gave up and dismissed the team. Clearly, practice could not continue with Shusuke and Saeki present. Every time Mizuki tried to speak, they interrupted and every time the team tried to practice, the pair stood in the most disruptive spot possible. Finally, Mizuki snapped and started muttering to himself before leaving the courts.

With their current amusement over, Shusuke and Saeki glumly left the courts. Somehow things always came to an end, although Shusuke had expected at least another ten minutes of diversion before Mizuki quit.

"Hm," Saeki said as he spotted something shiny in a nearby bush.

"What is it?" Shusuke asked.

"Nothing," Saeki replied as something else caught his eye. A certain younger brother of his friend was finally leaving the building.

"Things just got more interesting," Shusuke said smiling.

* * *

><p>Shusuke and Saeki followed the brunette tennis player. They hid behind bushes, buildings, unsuspecting St. Rudolph students, and random poles. Normally this was simple enough, however, everyone at the school seemed to be spying on one person or another. After Shusuke ran into five different people, stepped on a cat, and heard a bush mutter "ii data", he decided to throw a death glare at any and everything around him. Soon the entire campus fled the area. Shusuke's death aura was enough to frighten anyone.<p>

Yuuta turned his head this way in that way, in an attempt to spot whatever was making uncomfortable. Eyes bored into the back of Yuuta's head as a shiver ran down his spine. After a minute, Yuuta shrugged. He'd rather not know what was going on and let Mizuki deal with it; or if was Mizuki himself, then ignore it.

Yuuta finally made it to his dorm relatively unnoticed. A few minutes later, he emerged with his tennis bag and cell phone. He then carefully approached the gates before slipping off campus.

Two silent boys followed the teen as he roamed the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I have internet access again. Update will come soon.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any other trademarked, copyrighted, or otherwise mentioned entity within this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Look," Saeki said pointing a slender hand towards the street court.

"I can't see clearly," Shusuke said as he peered through the leaves.

"He's with somebody," Saeki announced while he adjusted his position.

Shusuke and Saeki stared at the courts before them intently. It was an average place, if slightly shabby. Three courts stood side-by-side while two additional ones lay behind the two.

"See ya," a voice cried out nearby before Saeki heard footsteps approach.

"Uh…what are you doing?" the same voice asked.

The pair of troublemakers spun around to face none other than Fudomine's vice-captain, Kamio standing behind them.

"Shh," Saeki said putting a finger to his lips as Shusuke grabbed Kamio's wrist and forced him down. "Watch," Saeki whispered.

Kamio couldn't help himself. If Shusuke and Saeki were willing to crouch on the dirt and peer through bushes, it had to be interesting He reached forward and parted a few branches so he could view the other courts. "Wait," he said, "Is that Tachibana-senpai?" He leaned forward a bit. "And Yuuta-kun?"

"Shh," Saeki said again as he reached out a hand and clasped his mouth shut. "We don't want them to know we're here".

"Right," Kamio whispered back, as he looked at the two sadists beside him with a skeptical expression. Why did those two always complicate things? He turned away and observed the practice match. The ball soared back and forth, as both players took turns swinging their rackets. Kippei would hit a cross ball and Yuuta would dive to the right to return it, before Kippei hit a volley and Yuuta once again returned it. While both boys were good, it was obvious who was better. As the ball bounced out, Yuuta stopped to pant for breath, before grabbing a ball to serve.

Kamio shifted uncomfortably. This felt wrong. He shouldn't be spying on his captain, he should be helping him; or at the very least be open about watching the match. Try as he might, Kamio couldn't convince himself to budge. Something was hypnotizing about watching the ball soar through the air to Kippei's rhythm.

After a few more minutes, Kamio's guilt and curiosity forced him to turn away, "I'm going to ask Tachibana-san what is going on," he announced.

Shusuke and Saeki's eyes immediately turned to the vice captain of Fudomine. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Saeki asked chuckling lowly.

"Yes—" Kamio then remembered why everyone avoided the two tensai's of Seigaku. They had a reputation. But not a normal reputation. They had a reputation so chilling, they ought to be incarcerated, but no one could pin anything on the duo. Hundreds, if not thousands, had fallen victim to the pair. Rumor said they were responsible for ninety percent of all casualties in the Kantou region.

"Um…nevermind. I mean yes. I'm going to talk to Tachibana-senpai," He made up his mind. Kippei was too important and respected for Kamio to spy a moment longer. He was ashamed for his disgraceful behavior. Perhaps somewhere in Kippei's heart, he would forgive the foolish second year.

"That's too bad," Shusuke said feigning disappointment. "I suppose it's for the best, though it'd be a shame if certain pictures were to find their way into Tachibana-san's possession." He made the last part linger as he watched Kamio's facial expressions.

Kamio instantly flushed. He wanted to rush over to his senpai and confess, but could he face his captain if Tachibana ever saw that humiliating evidence? No, Kamio decided. It was better to play along with Shusuke and Saeki than to face his captain's disappointment. "Fine," he muttered settling back down to watch.

Shusuke smiled at him as though saying, _I always win_.

* * *

><p>Several matches later, a bored Saeki, an entranced Shusuke and an engrossed yet mortified Kamio watched as the two players shook hands before exchanging a few words.<p>

"They're moving, finally," Saeki whispered. While spying was fun, watching someone who doesn't do anything all day was boring. So far, more time was spent crouching uncomfortably than gaining information.

"Look, they're walking side-by-side," Kamio pointed out.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Shusuke warned, despite the fact he had long since drawn incorrect assumptions.

"Right," Kamio replied with a nod.

The teenage boys watched in silence as Tachibana and Yuuta walked several blocks. As Tachibana imitated a squirrel, Yuuta paused. He whispered something to his companion and both boys gazed at the sign near them. Tachibana shrugged and they approached the amusement park.

Once inside, Shusuke, Saeki, and Kamio exchanged glances as Yuuta and Tachibana stood in line to ride a rollercoaster. They stood close. Too close. Sure there were people closing in on them, but there was no excuse for standing inches from each other (and about twenty strangers).

As the line slowly receded, Yuuta and Tachibana finally reached the front.

An attendant casually greeted them and the two carefully sat down in the rollercoaster, side-by-side.

The undercover trio stared open eyed–minus Shusuke. The mission was on.

Yuuta and Tachibana rode the coaster, went through the funhouse, explored the mirror maze, puked on a tilt-o-whirl, and sat on a ski lift. There was only one thing left. Food. The two made their way into a cute sixties diner. They sat on a red checkered booth and ordered potato tea.

Shusuke leapt up from behind a light pole as his precious brother sat down for a romantic dinner. He rushed into the establishment and practically leapt into the booth beside the oblivious Yuuta and Tachibana. He stood on his knees looking over the seat at his brother.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice beside Shusuke rudely interrupted, "Ore-sama does not like to have butt in his face," Atobe stated.

It was only then Shusuke realized he was sitting beside Atobe with his rear end rather awkwardly positioned. Shusuke shrugged and turned back to Yuuta.

Atobe glared at the upstart, Shusuke, before turning his magnificent gaze to Saeki and Kamio, who slid into the seat beside him and Sanada. "What are you doing?" Atobe demanded.

"Spying…" Saeki replied.

"On Yuuta-kun and Tachibana-senpai's date," Kaimo finished.

"WHAT!" Atobe said in an instant. His spies hadn't informed him. Clearly they would need a stern lecture about the importance of Atobe Keigo knowing everything. This outrage would not be tolerated. "Tell me everything," he demanded.

"Let's see…" Saeki said as he racked his brain, "Yuuta didn't drink milk so we annoyed Mizuki and watched them play a tennis game before coming here".

"Wait," Atobe said scratching his head, "so Mizuki played a game against milk and then you came here?"

"Exactly," Saeki replied with a smile.

Atobe's eyes widened in shock and Sanada continued staring impassively.

"So what are you two doing here…alone," Saeki asked as he watched the expressionless Sanada.

"Tango lessons," Sanada evenly replied.

"Oh," Saeki said in disappointment. Sanada was never fun to annoy. He might as well have taunted a rock, for all the reaction he got.

"Uh…what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Instantly everyone turned to see Yuuta and Tachibana standing in front of their table.

"Enjoying a wonderful day with close friends," Shusuke smoothly replied.

Yuuta raised his eyebrows. Close friends? Since when were Shusuke, Saeki, Kamio, Atobe, and Sanada close. If anything, they should despise each other.

Ignoring the friend comment, Yuuta asked, "Why were you practically yelling about Mizuki-kun and milk?"

"Because everyone here is insane in one way or another," Sanada answered.

Tachibana nodded in agreement.

"I'm going home now," Yuuta slowly replied, "and don't come with me," he added as Shusuke and Saeki rose to escort him.

Yuuta then walked out the door and fled to the safety of his dorm on school grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is finally about to end. It's not my favorite piece, but it is the first FF I ever started writing. The next short chapter will wrap things up. Comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any other trademarked, copyrighted, or otherwise mentioned entity within this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As Monday rolled around, Yuuta thought his traumatizing weekend was finally over. He was back to a normal school routine with breakfast, class, lunch, class, and then club activities. Nothing was out of the ordinary and Yuuta couldn't be more thankful for that.

At afternoon practice, Yuuta silently stretched after a light jog. He reached down to touch his toes and felt the slight burn in his quads. Quad Burn!

It was then that two eerily calm voices interrupted practice.

"Yuuta, it's time for an intervention," Shusuke said as he and Saeki walked into the practice.

"This behavior cannot continue. I know you enjoy it but it isn't good for you," Saeki added.

"Aniki, Saeki?"

"You need to understand that what we're doing is for your own good. One day I hope you will understand," Shusuke said.

"Aniki," Yuuta almost shouted, "Stop interfering with my life. I can handle myself!"

"Poor Yuuta, so young and naive," Saeki said shaking his head.

"You need to understand that what you're feeling isn't love."

"Love…?"

"Yes love. It's merely infatuation you feel with Tachibana," Shusuke continued.

"Tachibana…?"

"I know you feel as though Tachibana is the one, but he is too old for you".

"Too old…?"

"Yes. Far too old. He is taking advantage of you".

"Wait," Yuuta said, "What _do_ you think is going on between us?"

"You're dating," Saeki flatly replied, "There's no need to deny it."

"Dating?" Yuuta responded with a hysterical laugh. "We weren't dating. We were having a friendly match."

"Then why were you two at the amusement park?"

"We were walking home and saw the one week only carnival with rides and we couldn't resist going. We just happened to be together," Yuuta replied.

"Well…why were you walking together to begin with?" Shusuke asked.

"Because we live in the same direction. You should know that Aniki."

"Then why…" Why what? The case against Yuuta was falling apart before their eyes. At this point what could be accomplished, (besides annoying Mizuki, who was already beside himself)?

"Yuuta," Shusuke said as he approached the younger sibling and put his hands on each of his brother's shoulders, "I want you to promise you will never date Tachibana or any other tennis player."

Yuuta rolled his eyes and backed off towards his teammates.

"Yuuta," Shusuke warned, "this is a serious matter."

At that moment Shusuke and Saeki noticed the audience they had. All of the players from St. Rudolf were staring, of course, but there were also players from Seigaku. Actually all of the regulars from Seigaku were there. Why? Oh right, joint practice. With St. Rudolf apparently.

"Shusuke, Saeki, twenty laps for disrupting practice and fifty for being late," Tezuka ordered.

Shusuke and Saeki reluctantly took off running. Looks like joint practice turned into fitness training.

* * *

><p>At another practice miles upon miles away, Tachibana couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Every time he spun around, he could swear multiple heads swiftly turned their gaze to innocuous things, such as butterflies, planes, and a random turtle on the court.<p>

"Is everything all right?" Tachibana finally asked after half an hour of odd looks.

In unison the entire team nodded.

Tachibana simply raised his eyebrows in disbelief before turning back to practice.

Everyone else on the team instantly huddled together.

"Do you really think it's true?"

"I never saw this coming."

"Should we ask him?"

"No, it'd be like betraying his trust."

As Tachibana turned back to his teammates, they instantly stood straight. "Continue practice," he quietly chastised.

Instantly the team resumed practice, but not before they exchanged whispers about continuing to watch him.

Tachibana sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here ends my first fanfiction. It's possible I might do something with these characters again, but for now I'm out of ideas. It's a relief to finally finish this, although the ending feels flat. Oh, and forgive me if I messed up Fudomine. I'm not very familiar with that team. Thank you to all reviewers. Comments, suggestions and criticism are welcome.**


End file.
